


Let Me

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments in Time Series [6]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colleen Cooper convinces her Ma to rest, while she handles supper. This is #6 in my 'Moments in Time' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

1865

“Ma, are you alright?” 

“Of course she isn’t?” Colleen glared at her older brother. 

It was obvious to her that their ma was anything but alright. She sobs had quieted, but she still held her head in her hands and hadn’t spoken in several minutes. 

“You try then,” Matthew told her. 

Colleen poured some water into a glass and approached her ma. Gently she touched her ma’s shoulder, “Ma, I brought you some water.” 

Her ma lowered her hands and raised her head to look at her. Colleen held the glass out to her and after a moment, Charlotte took it from her. 

“Ma, why don’t you go upstairs and lie down for a bit?” Colleen suggested, “Let me take care of supper.” 

“Nonsense, I’ll be fine in a minute or two,” Charlotte finally spoke, wiping away the tears from her cheeks with the handkerchief Matthew handed to her. 

She started to stand up, but felt a sharp pain slice through her head, causing her to cry out. She sat back down and placed a palm against her head, as if trying to hold the pain in. 

“Ma, you need to get some rest,” Colleen told her, “Let me cook supper. I can do it.” 

There was a determined look on her daughter’s face. Clearly, it was important to Colleen that she be allowed to do this for her, but it was such a big undertaking for a young girl, and Colleen had never cooked a meal all on her own before. 

“I appreciate ..,” Charlotte started, but Colleen cut her off. 

“Please ma, let me.” Colleen cast a pleading glance at her older brother, imploring him to say something to help her convince their ma.

“Brian and I will help Colleen,” Matthew hastily added, earning him a grateful look from Colleen, “with whatever she needs.” 

“Alright,” Charlotte relented at last, “Lying down for a spell does sound good right now.”

Colleen rewarded her ma with a hug, which Charlotte returned. While Matthew assisted their ma upstairs, Colleen started on the supper preparations with Brian’s help.


End file.
